club_penguin_tips_and_cheatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Town
" }}The Town (or Town Center) is the main area in Club Penguin. The Town is usually the congregation point of many penguins as it is the first area that Penguins join unless there are one hundred penguins already in the Town, in which case it will flood off into other places. The Town has no games but it is an easy way to access the Coffee Shop, Night Club, Snow Forts, Dock and Clothes Shop. It is also usually well-decorated for parties or at least always decorated. It received a new look in December 2012. Gallery Room File:Town2012.PNG|Current Town File:Town.png|The Town from 2005 - 2012 File:Penguin 3 town.PNG|The Town during Penguin Chat 3 File:Behindthetown.png|The back of the Town File:TownSneakPeek.PNG|A sneak peek of a renovation of the Town File:TownSneakPeek2.PNG|Another sneak peek of a renovation of the Town Parties File:Halloween2005-Town.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2005 File:SummerParty2006-Town.png|During the Summer Party 2006 File:SportsDay2006-Town.jpg|During the Sports Day 2006 File:HalloweenParty2006-Town.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006-Town.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 File:WinterFiesta2007-Town.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2007 File:FoS-Town.png|During the Festival of Snow File:StPatricksDay2007-Town.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 File:AprilFools2007-Town.png|During the April Fools' Party 2007 File:PirateParty2007-Town.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 File:SummerParty2007Town.PNG|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:WaterParty2007-Town.jpg|During the Water Party 2007 File:Town-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin 2007 File:Townfallfair2007.png|During the Fall Fair 2007 Click expand to view the rest of the gallery File:Town-HalloweenParty2007.png|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:Yee Haw Town.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 File:Christmas2007town.PNG|During the Christmas Party 2007 File:120px-Cpfiestatown.jpg|During the Winter Fiesta 2008 File:Town-SubMarineParty2008.png|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008 File:SPP02.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 File:AprilFools2008Town.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:RAPTown.png|During Rockhopper's Arrival Party File:Medieval_Town.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 File:WP01.jpg|During the Water Party 2008 File:Cp_eartquake_town.png| During the Earthquake File:Music Jam Town.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:PGTown.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfairtown.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Town_anniversary_3.PNG|During the 3rd Anniversary Party File:Halloween_2008_Town.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Town.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Dance-A-ThonTown.PNG|During the Dance-A-Thon File:Town_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Pp2009town.png|During the Puffle Party 2009 File:Town St. Patrick's Day 2009.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Aprilfoolsday2009town.png|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Medieval_party_09_Town.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Adventurepartytown.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Town Music Jam 2009.png|During the Music Jam 2009 File:Fof2.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Ff091.png|During The Fair 2009 File:FSH2009-Town.PNG|During the Fire Scavenger Hunt File:Townpartythingy.png|During the 4th Year Anniversary Party (Note the storm.) File:Townhp2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas_Party_2009_Town.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:Puffletown!!.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:PPATown.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 File:Town_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:EDTown.png|During the Earth Day 2010 File:MedievalParty2010TownConstruct.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 Construction File:MedievalParty2010Town.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:IAPTown.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Town.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:ME2010.png|During the Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Town.PNG|During The Fair 2010 File:5thAnniversaryPartyTown.PNG|During the 5th Anniversary Party File:HalloweenParty2010Town.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 File:townstorm10.PNG|During The Great Storm of 2010 File:Townstorm100.PNG|During The Great Storm of 2010 - Rain File:Celebrationofwatertown.png|During the Water Scavenger Hunt File:Holiday Party 2010 Town.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2010 File:WildernessExpeditionTown.png|During the Wilderness Expedition. Note the sign. File:Puffle Party 2011 Town.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2011 File:AprilFoolsDay2011 Town.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2011 File:EarthDay2011Town.PNG|During the Earth Day 2011 File:MedievalParty2011Town.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2011 File:MusicJam2011 Town.PNG|During the Music Jam 2011 File:IAP2011-Town.PNG|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 File:TheGreatSnowRace-Town.PNG|During The Great Snow Race. Note the sign. File:Fair11town.png|During The Fair 2011 File:HalloweenParty2011-Town.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011 File:6thAnniversaryTown.PNG|During the 6th Anniversary Party File:Card-JitsuPartyTown.PNG|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 File:HolidayParty2011Town.png|During the Holiday Party 2011 File:UnderwaterExpeditionTown.PNG|During the Underwater Expedition File:RockhoppersQuestTown.PNG|During the Rockhopper's Quest. Note the sign. File:PuffleParty2012Town.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2012 File:AprilFoolsParty2012Town.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2012 File:EarthDay2012Town.PNG|During the Earth Day 2012 File:MedievalParty2012Town.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2012 File:MarvelSuperheroTakeoverTown.PNG|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 File:UltimateJam_TOWN.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam File:APToFTown.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit File:TheFair2012Town.PNG|During The Fair 2012 File:HalloweenParty2012Town.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2012 File:BlackOutTown.PNG|During the Operation: Blackout File:HolidayParty2012Town.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012 File:HollywoodPartyTown.PNG|During the Hollywood Party File:PuffleParty2013Town.PNG|During the Puffle Party 2013 File:MSHT2013Town.PNG|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 File:CardJitsuParty2013Town.PNG|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 File:MUTTown.PNG|During the Monsters University Takeover File:StarWarsTakeoverTown.PNG|During the Star Wars Takeover (July 25 - August 8) File:StarWarsTakeoverTown2.PNG|During the Star Wars Takeover (August 8 - 13) File:TBMSummerJamTown.PNG|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam File:MedievalParty2013Town.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2013 Others File:Oldest Town.png|The Town on the oldest Map (2005-2008) File:Older Map.png|The Town on the old Map (2008-2011) File:TownMap.png|The Town on the current Map Trivia *There is a new sneak peek to a new room in The Awesome Official Guide To Club Penguin, but it was posted on Twitter that this room was canceled a long time ago. *The Town is one of the few rooms that doesn't house pins, because it's the most active room in Club Penguin, hence, all users would find it immediately. *The Town is 2 miles away from the Plaza and the Beach and is 4 miles away from the Cove. Names in Other Languages Category:Places Category:Town Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:CPW Milestone Articles pt:Centro